Baka and test, An American idiot
by MIslander4MDSD
Summary: American Exchange students join Fumizuki Academy. A student who fell asleep during the placement test now joins our favorite idiot and his classmates in class 2-F. Crazy adventures are just around the corner for them as they continue with school life. Pairings are YuujixShouko, MinamixAkixHimeji, KoutaxAiko, and OCxOC. Rated K for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**MIslander: Hey guys this is my first fanfic I've ever wrote so be easy on me. This story has OC's. Also pairings are ShoukoxYuuji, MinamixAkixHimeji, AikoxKouta, OCxOC. Now for the disclaimer, Akihisa my man take it away!**

**Akisa: MIslander doesn't own Baka and Test or any of the characters. All he owns is a PS2 and a gameboy. Enjoy the story!**

Me, Americans, and a sleeping beauty.

It was another usual day at Fumizuki Academy. Akihisa and friends were having a nice conversation.

"I mean I could've done better on that assignment but I just got distracted." Akihisa the number one idiot was telling his friends. Minami just laughed at how bad he did on the assignment.

"Man, Aki when it comes to grades you just seem to fall flat on your face. You really are an idiot." Akihisa was taken back from her rude comment.

"Hey, like you should talk about falling flat, I mean look at your chest" Minami flipped Akihisa on his back and applied a Sharp Shooter on him cracking his spine.

"WHAT WAS THAT AKI?!"

"AHHH, MINAMI PLEASE HAVE MERCY! UNCLE, I SAY UNCLE!" Minami then let go of Akihisa and they continue their talk with the others.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the rumor going around?" Hideyoshi asked then seeing the others shaking their heads. "Apparently there are some new students coming from America."

"Do you know how many Hideyoshi?" Himeji asked hoping she can make new friends also she wanted to know how many girls were coming so she can keep Akihisa away from them.

"About nine of them five girls and four guys and also that they all know each other. I wonder how many are going to join our class.

"Probably no one, I mean if they're foreign exchange students then that means they're probably at least class B rank." Yuuji said with a yawn. The others all shook their head in agreement.

"That's a shame; I mean we could've had cute girls join our class too." Akihisa then felt two evil auras behind him. He turned around to see Himeji and Minami with an evil calmness plastered on their faces.

"Better be careful in what you say Akihisa." Himeji squinted her eyes as more evil aura surrounded her.

"Y-yes Himeji understood loud and clear." Akihisa shaking in fear; he knew firsthand what these two could do to him. He didn't want to experience more of the torture.

"Moving on, I think we should go see how the new students are doing, if I'm correct they should be taking the placement test as we speak. So, what do you guys say?" Yuuji looked to the group as they all nodded in agreement. They all got up and headed to the room where the students were taking the placement tests.

When they got there they noticed that Shouko, Aiko, Kubo, and Yuuko from Class A was there followed by the Class reps from classes B, C, D, E was there also there watching the new students taking the test.

"Honey bun!" Oh, and Miharu was there too. Minami was trying to push Miharu off of her.

Yuuji ignored them and watched intently on the students he could see that there were indeed five girls and four guys. Shouko saw Yuuji watching the students; she felt like he was just checking out the girls and decided to take of the matter.

"AHHH MY EYES! OH GOD WHY?!" Yuuji screamed out in pain. Shouko then looked back at Yuuji as he was rolling around on the floor. Shouko got out her taser and calmly said to Yuuji.

"You are not allowed to look at any other girls then me." Minami and Himeji glared at Akihisa. Meaning he too isn't allowed to look at the girls. He then noticed one of the students was fast asleep.

"H-hey… anyone know why that guy is sleeping?" Everyone then turned their attention to the sleeping student. He looked average he had a dark skin tone with black hair and was wearing glasses. Everyone shook their heads. Akihisa and brilliant guess (or at least in his mind a brilliant guess)

"Maybe he was super smart and finished the test super fast and enough free time to take a nap!" Everyone just sweat drop at his reason on the sleeping boy.

"All right the placement test is over! Everyone turn in your paper." The teacher went around the collecting the tests and when he got the sleeping boy he just lifted the boy's head up and took the test from under him, luckily there was no drool on the paper.

They saw the principal coming toward them.

"All class reps please stay here, everyone else go ahead back to your classrooms." Akihisa started heading back with the others, excluding Yuuji of course, to class 2-F.

Once they got back Akihisa decided that they should wait for Yuuji by playing doubt it with Kouta and Hideyoshi. Minami and Himeji was just having a nice conversation. Akihisa noticed that Kouta was only one card away from winning.

"Alright this is a ten." Kouta said with no emotion on his face.

"Doubt it!" To Akihisa's dismay it was indeed a ten, meaning Kouta won and Akihisa lost…big time. They heard the door open to reveal Yuuji had come back and he stood up in the front.

"Okay everyone, we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Everyone turn to see a boy walk in. This boy was one that Akihisa recognized. It was the boy who fell asleep during the placement test. The boy gave a lazy yawn.

"It's sleeping beauty!" Akihisa stood up pointing at the boy. The boy was now wide awake angrily charged toward Akihisa grabbing him by the collar.

"Whatcha call me?!" The boy glared at Akihisa; Akihisa who didn't like being grabbed by the collar grabbed the boy back.

"You heard me! What type of idiot takes a nap during a test?!"

"I-I have a valid excuse!"

"Oh really, then tell us the reason!"

"I didn't get enough sleep."

"Well duh! Why didn't you get enough sleep?"

The boy let go of Akihisa's collar. He started to look down in embarrassment.

"I…-mumble"

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Akihisa put his hand to his ear trying to catch the words of the boy. The boy took a deep breath in and repeated what he said.

"I stayed up late last night watching anime. I-I didn't mean to; I kept telling myself 'okay one more episode' but that one more became two more and so on."

"Oh, well okay then" Akihisa became his cheerful self again and extended his hand toward the boy. "My name is Akihisa Yoshii nice to meet you." The boy took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Akihisa, my name is Jordan Lazarus. I'm also the number islander in the world." Jordan showed a big goofy smile and the two boys laughed. The rest of the class introduced themselves to him." It was finally Yuuji's turn to introduce himself to Jordan.

"The name's Yuuji Sakamoto. Welcome to Class 2-F by the way."

**Mr. Fukuhara: "If you have ten cookies and you give two away how many cookies do you have left?"**

**Jordan: Ten cookies…**

** : let me rephrase that then "If you have ten cookies and Akihisa takes two how many cookies do you have left?"**

**Jordan: Ten cookies and a dead idiot.**

**Akihisa: Next time! Me, A couple, and a ST war.**

**Mr. Fukuhara: This will be on the test.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MIslander: Well it is time for the second chapter to start. How will class life in 2-F for Jordan be? What about the rest of the foreign exchange students? Why is Minami so flat?**

**Minami: -appears in with Kamina's shades- Hey MIslander**

**MIslander: y-yes?**

**Minami: Let's see you grit those teeth! –punches him in the face knocking him out and takes off glasses. Hm…maybe I went too far. Oh well, MIslander doesn't own Baka and Test or its' characters. He owns the OCs and Degree men deodorant. **

**MIslander: -starting to come to- m-man it feels like I was hit by a brick wall…**

**Minami: -knocks him out again- Eh…enjoy the story**

**Me, A couple, and a ST war**

We continue our story where we left off. Jordan was getting to know Akihisa and his friends a little better. He learned from Yuuji that Akihisa was the number one idiot, Kouta took perverted pictures of girls and Akihisa cross dressing, and that Yuuji was going to married to Shouko.

"It's nice to be in classroom full of friendly people. I mean it seems like a very interesting place. Plus it doesn't hurt when there are three cute girls in here!" Jordan started to laugh but Hideyoshi interrupted him.

"Not you too, I'm a guy." Hideyoshi said looking at Jordan with a very serious look on his face. Jordan felt embarrassed and thought to himself _but he looks so much like a chick_.

"Oh well at least we still have Himeji for cuteness right?" Akihisa said patting Jordan's back trying to cheer him up. "I mean we can't count Minami for cuteness because she's totally flAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jordan turned to see Akihisa in an arm bar that was applied by Minami.

"Anything else you want to say Aki?!" Minami applied it harder as bone in his arm cracked. "Huh?!"

"NOOO, PLEASE STOP YOUR MANLY STRENGTH IS TOO MUCH!" Minami let go of his arm and rolled back only to jump up and does a fierce elbow drop on him breaking one of his ribs.

"Probably shouldn't have called her strength manly dude." Yuuji said coolly. Hideyoshi and Kouta nodded in agreement. Right then Ironman came in to start class. Since Jordan was new here he had to go choose a spot for himself. He sat himself in the corner near the door. It was a very uneventful class as Ironman wrapped up his lesson and headed out the door.

The bell went off signaling that it was lunch time. Everyone got out their lunch boxes except Jordan. Himeji had a concerned look on her face.

"Where's your lunch?" Jordan only rubbed the back of his head and gave a small laugh.

"Well…I was so tired that I forgot to pack it." Himeji then got out a basket that was filled with 4 cupcakes.

"I was going to give four of them to the guys, but I wouldn't want you to starve Jordan." Himeji handed him one of the cupcakes. Jordan was so thankful he was filled with tears _she's so nice!_ Akihisa then realized now there was only three cupcakes _three cupcakes and four remaining guys…_he looked at Yuuji who had the same idea as he did.

"Arm Wrestling Tournament; Winner gets to live another day!" They declared to the sky with Hideyoshi and Kouta adding their 'yeahs'. Jordan watched on in interest as the competed. His stomach then growled in hunger. _Well it can't be helped the stomach knows what a stomach wants._ He took a big ol bite of the cupcake. Everything around him went black and he fell down on his back.

"Hmm, seems like Jordan fell asleep again. I guess he didn't get enough sleep even after the nap he took." Minami said observing the young boy on his back. She turned and saw Akihisa, Hideyoshi, and Yuuji also fast asleep. "I wondered what happened to them. Hey Kouta, what happened to them?" The only reply she got from him was him shaking and muttering something about thanking god. She heard the door slide open and saw the class reps for the rest of the classes and the other eight foreign exchange students. A boy tall boy with short blackish hair started to shake Jordan.

"Yo, Jordan wake up. We came to check up on ya. Now wake up." Jordan finally started to regain consciousness and recognize his friend.

"Hey Josh my man, what's up?" Jordan looked around realizing where he was and he saw that the three other idiots were coming to. He saw that his friends were there as well. He saw all of class 2-F looked at him curiously. "Oh, my bad I should probably introduce them." He points at a small girl with curly long black hair. "That's Anna and to her left is Annalisa" A girl with brown hair that about average height. "Dude who was shaking me is Josh and Ryan is to the right of him" Ryan was wearing glasses had straight medium length brownish hair. "That blonde is Alex…" Alex only glared at him.

"You know I can introduce myself."

"Yeah? Well tough luck I already did that for you." Jordan just glared back at her. Everybody could feel the tension in the room between two. A girl with short black hair who was rocking her glasses and beanie stepped up.

"Jordan maybe you should just finish the introductions…" Jordan sighed and he nodded. He really shouldn't be wasting time with Alex.

"This girl here is Christel." Christel smiled and waved. "Finally we have Lakoda and his girlfriend Kristin." Lakoda was a boy with a brown hair and also wore some glasses. Kristin was shorter than the rest of the gang, but not as short Anna. She had long brownish hair. They smiled at the class.

Akihisa and his friends introduce themselves and the class reps introduced themselves as well. Akihisa then thought of something.

"Lakoda, did Jordan say you and Kristin are going out?" The class reps decided to take a few steps away from the doorway. The rest of 2-F looked in anxiety of his answer.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" The class reps made a run for it not wanting to get involved. They knew what was going to happen next. The Foreign Exchange students looked around to see members of the FFF surrounding Lakoda.

"DEATH TO THE BLASPHEMER" The FFF shouted at the top of their lungs seizing Lakoda.

"Wha-what is happening?! What's up with the KKK look a likes?" Jordan asked Hideyoshi obviously scared for his friend.

"That's the FFF basically they punish any guy who has any type of romantic relationship with a girl." Hideyoshi replied back to Jordan. Lakoda was basically trying to escape the FFF's clutches.

"JORDAN HELP ME!" Lakoda trying to have somebody help him. Jordan only looked on at Lakoda and thought about how the FFF was basically just making sure guys don't have girlfriends. Feeling all jealous of Lakoda, _I want a girlfriend! Why does he have one and I don't?!_ Jordan then took an extra hood he found and put it on.

"DEATH TO THE BLASPHEMER!" Jordan shouted along with them, Lakoda thankfully got out of their clutches and booked back to class B Kristin followed him and headed back to the class as well. Anna and Alex headed back to class A, Christel and Annalisa headed back to class C, Josh and Ryan headed back to class D. All of them had the same thought on their mind. _What the fuck did I just see? _

Back in Class 2-F Jordan was laughing his head off. The rest of class F looked at him like he was a madman.

"That was priceless! The look on his face was classic." Yuuji had a concern look on his face.

"You sure he is going to be alright?" Jordan just waved it off while still chuckling to himself.

"Ya, I've done worse things." Yuuji just nodded and he turned to the rest of class F.

"Alright you guys, I have a plan to beat class A this time around. Akihisa!" Akihisa quickly shook his head no. He knew what Yuuji was planning and he wasn't going to have it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Yuuji. (We know where this is going)

_Look Akihisa you know we must do this for Himeji, she needs you man. _

_If it's for Himeji…then I'll do it. _

Akihisa then got up on his feet and headed out the door. Jordan just watched and was very curious. Did he need to get a drink? Use the toilet? He turned to ask Yuuji what the deal was and saw that Yuuji already knew the question was coming.

"Akihisa just went to class D to declare a Summoner Test War."

"A Summa-what now?"

**Mr. Fukuharu: What is described as "black and white and red all over"?**

**Akihisa: A finish line flag stained with tomato juice?**

**Jordan: Nah man, it has to be an Oreo dipped in ketchup! **

**Mr. Fukuharu: Never thought I'd see the day when somebody has the equal level of stupidity as Akihisa…**

**Akihisa: Next time Me, the War, and Awoken**

**Mr. Fukuharu: This will be on the test.**


	3. OC needed

**MIslander: hmm….**

**Akihisa: What's up man?**

**MIslander: Well we hit 100 views on our story "Baka and Test, An American Idiot" **

**Akihisa: That's great man!**

**MIslander: Yeah but my friend Ryan decided he didn't want to be a part of the story. So now I'm a man down.**

**Akihisa: Well…how about we add someone else, maybe the viewers can join the action. They can have their OC's take Ryan's spot. **

**MIslander: ya… that sounds pretty good. So you people out there come and help me fill the void with your characters. Just remember to fill in the list.**

**Description:**

**Personality (include likes and dislikes)**

**What class do you want them to be in?**

**Add a little back-story to them. (Where they're from and a little bit about their past)**

**Describe their Avatar (weapon included)**

**What is their strongest/weakest subject? **

**MIslander: you can add more to it to be more descriptive also you can always check in to make sure I'm doing YOUR character how YOU want them to be like. I love your guys' opinions. **

**Akihisa: The deadline is this Friday, the 25****th**** of January.**

**MIslander: They will be featured in the next chapter. I also will be working on another story till then; this story is going to be a little darker… **

**Akihisa: I'm hoping you guys' are enjoying the story until next time!**

**Mr. Fukuharu: This will be on the test.**


	4. Chapter 3

**MIslander: Silence before the storm, that is what you can describe the hallways of Fumizuki Academy before the legendary ST war. It's about to get very intense when Class 2-**

**Akihisa: Baka and Test and its' characters are owned by their respective owners. MIslander doesn't own anything but his OC's and this story. He also owns pics of Himeji and Hideyoshi that he got from Kouta.**

**MIslander: Dude! You totally interrupted me, which is considered rude y'know. **

**Kouta: I also have pics of Minami if you want them MIslander.**

**MIslander: ….. I'll take ten. Also the OC contest, since I liked all 4 of them all of them are going to make appearances in the story. I know some people are rolling their eyes. After this chapter I'll show you the bios of these characters. **

**Me, the war, and Awoken**

"A Summoner Test War." Yuuji looked at Jordan with a concerned look in his eyes. Then it dawned on him what might have happened. "You…fell asleep during the explanation of them explaining that too didn't you?" He got as answer as Jordan rubbed the back of his head and chuckled in embarrassment.

"A Summoner Test War is when you have your avatar fight an opponent. The strength of that avatar is based on your test scores. Since you fell asleep during your test, your avatar's level is currently zero." Minami trying her best to explain to Jordan about it and was glad to see Jordan was following along. The heard the door slide open and saw Akihisa walk in with drawings on his face and it looked up like he was beaten up.

"Welcome back dude." Yuuji said glancing at Akihisa.

"Don't 'Welcome back dude' me! Why do I listen to you anyway?!" Akihisa yelled back at Yuuji. Yuuji completely ignoring him looked back at Jordan.

"Since your scores are at zero you're going to have to take a recovery test to make up for it." Then Yuuji looked toward Minami and Himeji. "You two are going to be the main part of the plan. We need to have a math teacher by class D's room, there you two can easily overwhelm them. Akihisa and Hideyoshi play some defense. Kouta you're going be my eyes and ears during the battle. Jordan join the battle whenever you can. Okay, everybody ready!"

"YEAH!" Everybody in the class roomed screamed. Everybody headed to their positions and Jordan heading off to take the recovery test. They went outside the hallway and saw nobody. Himeji and Minami went to the half way point between D and F. Mr. Hasegawa was already there.

"You guys chose the best subject for me." Minami said while giving a confident smirk. "Summon!" Minami's avatar popped up with the score of 250 while Himeji's avatar popped up with the score of 435.

Minami and Himeji quickly finished off the people in their way and entered the Class D room. They were shocked to find nobody in there.

"I don't like this…" Himeji was now very nervous that they fell into a trap, and then they heard the doors close, yup it was a trap…a big one.

Meanwhile at Class F, Yuuji felt something was off. By now the battle should of already have been won. He got his answered as Genji Hiraga and others from Class D entered the room surrounding Yuuji and Akihisa.

"You should give it up. With Miharu's group taking care of the troops that are trying to get back to help you in here. Even with your high score it means nothing when you're outnumbered." Yuuji only gave a confident grin.

"Summon!" Akihisa's avatar then started to throw the boxes at the Class D students. That didn't stop them for long as their avatars soon joined the battle. Taking out Akihisa's avatar pretty quickly, then Ironman showed up.

"Those who died join me in the remedial class!" Akihisa tried to run but was easily caught by and was taken away by Ironman. Class D then started to attack Yuuji. Yuuji's avatar dodged most of the attacks. Taking down some of the students of Class D. Ironman showing up and taking away all of those who died at once. Yuuji's score was now down to 103 and Genji smirked.

"I'll finish this now, prepare yourself Yuuji." Genji's avatar appeared with the score of 210. Yuuji smirked and then started to cross his arms.

"I think I stalled for enough time." The door suddenly opened showing Jordan.

"Name is Jordan Lazarus, and I will join this fight. Summon!" Jordan's avatar had light blue armor with a little hat on his head. The weapons it was wielding were twin sabers. The thing that amazed Genji the most was its' score. Jordan's score was 365 borderline of A and B.

"Scores those high….how?"

"Easy, last time I fell asleep, but now I'm awoken." Jordan finished off Genji's avatar putting him down to zero. Making Class F the winner Yuuji gave Jordan a good pat on the back.

"Good job man, just as I planned. Kouta saw that Minami and Himeji was stuck in Class 2-D. I then knew that they were planning a surprise attack and I had to act like we took the bait. Moving our forces forward leaving their behind open when they attacked, so you could easily come back into battle. Sure it was a little risky, but life is full of gambles you have to take." Jordan just nodded in agreement.

The next day came and everybody came into Class F. Everyone except Kouta, who has gotten a cold. They heard the door open and heard the door open to see the class representative from class 2-E.

"We of Class E have come to declare war on Class F." Everybody was shocked. Akihisa got out of his spot.

"But, why?!" Akihisa shouted, "What have we ever done to you?"

"Don't act stupid, it's nothing personal. Now that Kouta is sick, it's the perfect time to take you guys down a notch." Hiromi told them.

"Look we beat you guys once, we can do it again!" Minami joining the argument, if Class E thinks that they can win, they have another thing coming.

"Come on Class rep, you know we can't beat these guys. They have Himeji and Yuuji." A boy with short messy black hair said while looking toward the ground.

"Jeez Sakuya you're always such a downer. Look if we win I'll give you your PSP back. Besides we are going to face them in a subject that as of right now they are missing their strongest member in." Class 2-F looked at her confused. She only smirked "We of Class-E challenge 2-F in a sports summoner test war!"

**MIslanderMDSD: Don't worry other OC owners your OC WILL appear in this story, I have everything planned out. Until next time. **

**Jordan: Whoa! You can't end it like that.**

**Akihisa: Yeah! That is so boring!**

**Jordan: I mean, I feel like it fell a little short-gets punched-**

**? (1): who you calling short?!**

**? (2): perfect angle for a picture –slides under (1)'s skirt and takes pics- ha, with this pic I'm sure to beat Voyeur in the market.**

**Akihisa: Don't worry man I'm coming to help ya! –Trips over his shoe laces being tied together-**

**? (3): heh heh that was pretty funny. Proud of myself for that one. **

**MIslander: Oy! You 3 shouldn't be here yet! **

**Mr. Fukuhara: …. This will be on the test?**

**Sakuya: I guess it's going to another one I fail… life is depressing. **


	5. OCs profile

**MIslander: As promised here are the OCs that are joining Jordan and the rest of Class F and the foreign exchange students.**

-Name-Shinu Furuya (maybe you've seen her before)

Personality-she loves to play tricks on people, she's pretty much happy all the time. She loves messing with people's minds and confusing them. She is actually quite good at it but, due to her lack of friends no one notices. She is pretty much a pebble on the side of the road. She is very cautious when it come to doing outragous things for she doesn't like being judged. Shinu loves photography she say's that she wishes that she could just go into one of her photo's and just stand there enjoying the scenery. Her happiness is just a mask though. She can not cry due to her earlier years of blocking her emotions.

Dislikes- Fish, Crowds, Loud Noises, Sadness, Tears, Death, Rumors, Judgement, Pop Music

Likes- Jokes, April Fool's Day (the day were she is queen), Laughter, Rock Music, Photography, Silence

Ocuppation- Student, Part Time Bartender

Class- A

Bio- Her father named her Shinu because it means dead or to die in japanese. Her mother died after Shinu was born her uncle took her to live with her after her father died when she was fourteen. Shinu's uncle ran a bar and she's been working there part time. Her Uncle died after a year of her working there. She's been living by herself ever since.  
She used to have four friends they were all guys. They died in a burning building two years ago Shinu was in the burning building when it happened she managed to escape but half of her body was burned. There are burn marks covering the left half of her body she covers her face with make up to cover the scars, and the rest is hidden by clothing. Shinu's apartment room is covered with pictures of her friends and family.  
There is a rumor that who ever Shinu is friend's with while die. That's why no one talks to her but, she doesn't really want to talk to them either. She isn't known as Shinu in school even by teacher's she's known as the Shadow Wolf.  
Avatar- Magician Costume with a black mask  
Weapon-Triple Bladed Claw

Looks- Lime Green Eyes, White hair cut into a bob with bangs covering the left side of her face. She normally has a smirk on her face and whenever there is an ST war that's really getting exciting she tends to howl like an actual wolf when battling someone. It's like she has a sudden burst of energy.

Strongest Subject-Math

Weakest Subject-Physical Education

**Owned by Yoky2cool4u **

Name: Sakuya Houtarou (Male)

Personality:  
* Always depressed and will always gives negative remarks to his friends suggestions.

* Will always turn hope into despair.

* Likes: Playing psp games which only has bad ending (hero or heroine dies.), bloody(gore) and dark.  
Listen to sad instrumental music.  
Going on to the net.  
A fan for mystery type of novel.  
Ketchup on his bento.

* Dislikes: Arrogant people.  
Poisonous bugs (wasp, spiders etc.)  
Where reading something that has too much to read (except for novel).

* Special skills: Cooking level - Surprisingly good.  
Gaming level - Good at UFO catcher and bad at any other arcade games.  
Minimum hours of sleep required per day- 4 hours  
Deduction level - S but always gives the extreme wrong answer to everyone (Likes to confuse people)

Class: 2-E

Appearance: Dark short hair (always messy).  
Black eyes.  
There are black marks around the eyes.  
There is shadow over his eyes (created from his hair)  
Height is about 165cm

Avatar: Same face as his owner.  
Wears black armor.  
Wears a black robe covering the armor.  
Dual wields a black long sword and a white dagger.

Strongest to weakest subjects:  
Physical Education (Sports not the theory) - A  
Maths - B  
Physics - B  
Others - F

Back-story:  
Born in Japan but his family always move around the world for business so he does not have a good childhood and has almost no memory of it. His family is always fighting due to building up in stress and never cared about their son. He felt the pressure and ran away from reality to internet and sad games (and always fights in school). His family moved back to Japan and they planned to stay there forever. His parents made up and are happy but Houtarou became too dark before they notice him. He went to 1-F and met Yoshi and others and became good friends. He lightens up a bit there after and started to take tests seriously (He went to 1-F because he totally wrote nothing on the papers).

**Owned by 0time**

Sierra Divine

Nickname:

Melonie

Gender:

Female.

Physical Appearance:

Curvy, bright skinned, a good bust, always smells like cherries, round eyes, baby nose, little lips...

-Height/Weight:

5'6/170 lbs.

-Hair:

Brown and Black, hair that's down to her butt.

-Eyes:

Multi-colored brown, blue, orange and purple.

-Common Attire*:

Class Uniform. When home she wears a loose romper or just a long t-shirt.

-Heritage/Ethnicity*:

Indian.

-Anything else you want to describe*:

When she is in unfamiliar territory she always wear sunshades, white thigh high socks, black shorts, a red tank, hair back with a bow. Or ribbons

Avatar Appearance:

Her eyes are multi-colored blue, purple, brown, and orange. Her hair is long and when the sun hits it, its red. She has fox ears that are just adorable!

-Common Attire*:

jumpsuit, whenever she is being sly or a spy a skirt and a matching shirt, whenever trainning comes around shorts and a tank.

-Weapon:

Whip, and bow and arrow.

Personality:

She is very hyper whenever summoned she is either drawn to hug her or dress her avatar. She is a very smart sometimes a bit silly around the ones she love. Her favorite things to do is blow kisses, form hearts, and flip her skirt. She's fast to respond to someone who attacks often landing the first hit. Usually she has to be put down to calm her down.

Quirks and mannerisms*:

Usually snooty when around others especially another class, disappears to spy on people, has a keen sense of smell, likes to run around in and out of clothes, has a motherly intuition cares for anyone or anything, can cook exotic foods but cannot cook Japanese food. Distinctive and free willed but easily hurt by others words, shy, agile, and strong. Clumsy when love struck.

Class: 2-A

**Owned by mshellokitty001**

Name: Ryouko Shimazuki  
Age: 14 (turning 15 on December 25)  
Occupation: Student/Part Time Model  
Bio: A prodigy with genetic genius in, well, everything. She was one of Akihisa's closest friends throughout elementary school holding a brother-sister relationship with him and opening up out of her shy bud to reveal her true kind, weak, and caring personality after he defended her from bullies in 1st grade. She began to become tougher and meaner in 4th grade to compensate for her small and fragile size and defend herself against her many kidnappers. When she went to Germany to attend middle school, she lived near Minami and attended school with her, not really becoming friends but working together on occasion. She became a tsundere type A and returned to Japan for high school, attending Fumizuki with Akihisa and slowly becoming friends again with him. She is cruelest to him and Hideyoshi (due to her developing crush on Hideyoshi) and is very sadistic and sarcastic to everyone. She and Minami become close friends and consider each other sisters, though they'll never admit it. Her 2 older brothers are huge perverts and siscons so she is quick to beat up perverts and warn those she cares for. She has an obsession with strawberries and works for Kouta for them. She shows her true nature more often than intended and tries to cover it up. She is very clumsy when doing average things, but is incredibly athletic as well as being capable of playing every instrument and having an I.Q. of 213 with photographic memory. Note: If you mention her height, she'll kill you, but she has no problem with her chest.  
Hair color: Light brown with strawberry blonde highlights.  
Eye color: Emerald green.  
Appearance: She's very short and has a below average chest. She's got wide hips, a small waist, a nice nose, sharp eyes, long hair, long legs, and ruby lips.  
Class: 2-F since she purposely didn't put her name of the test.  
Friends: All main characters and Yuuko.  
**Owned by Maxus Mel**

**MIslander: Okay those were all the Ocs and please do visit their owners' profile and stories. Until next time, stay bloody brilliant! **


	6. Chapter 4

**MIslander: Hey guys long time no see….well….I can't really see you guys and I'm pretty sure I can't actually talk to you….**

**Akihisa: Where did you go?! WE MISSED YOU!**

**MIslander: aww thanks since it's been awhile can you go ahead and start this chapter off?**

**Akihisa: Sure, MIslander doesn't own Baka and Test or any of the characters except a few of the OC's. He does however owns an Oswald the Lucky hat.**

**Baka and test: Idiots, training, and a new girl**

"All right you guys, as you have all heard Class D challenged us to a Health and Physical." Yuuji addressing the class, this was not good. Since the battle would be fought outdoors in the open he had no chances at ambush. This would clearly be a head on head battle, with Kouta sick they didn't have their strongest fighter.

"So Yuuji what is the plan?" Yuuji turning around and saw Akihisa with a determined look in his eyes. Akihisa could not afford to lose this battle, he already failed Himeji once and he didn't plan on failing her again.

"Honestly Akihisa, I haven't thought of one yet…."

"…"

"…"

"YOU IDIOT WE ONLY HAVE TILL TOMMORROW!" Akihisa grabbed Yuuji's collar glaring at him. Yuuji just glared back while holding Akihisa.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! AND WHO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE CALLING AN IDIOT?!" After a few seconds they both calmed down. "Look, the setting of the battle is not an easy one for trickery. Plus without Kouta we don't really stand a chance."

"Ash really?! I can't believe you fell for another Team Rocket Pitfall trap! You are such a noob!" Yuuji looked over his shoulder seeing Jordan yelling at his IPod. Yuuji walked over and peered over Jordan's shoulder. Jordan noticing Yuuji, paused the episode and curiously looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Nah man…Was just wondering how good you are at Phy Ed."

"Not…very good."

"Hmm… very well." Yuuji got up in front of the class and everybody got real quiet when they saw their class rep. Yuuji yelled slamming his hands on the desk "Alright everybody we need to train since we are facing Class E we have no choice but to train and train hard!"

Like Yuuji commanded everybody from Class F meet out in the track field. Yuuji looked over everybody's score and to say the least… they were pathetic. He wasn't the only one watching though. Behind the tree was Class E's rep, Hiromi Nakabayashi, and with her were Sakuya Houtarou and Yoshiko Mikami.

"Wow, look at their scores. They are so going to be crushed!" Yoshiko exclaimed but Sakuya only shook his head.

"We'll lose for sure, they heavens themselves always chooses the underdogs. We can't beat the heavens' will!"

Hiromi only smirked. _We'll beat those Class F losers for sure. Without Kouta this won't even be a challenge. _Turning back to her classmates show motioned them to follow her as they left.

After hours of training Yuuji told everyone to go ahead and head home for the day. All that remained was the idiot gang, now including Jordan. Everybody was relaxing cooling off and trying to catch their breath. Himeji then gasped out loud.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot. I made some apple fritters for you guys. Since we all worked hard training." All the boys paled when this was heard. Himeji opened the box to find three fritters. "Oh no, I forgot to make four of them."

Yuuji and Akihisa pointing the sky "Ladies and Gentlemen Class F presents, Race of Survival: Track Edition!" A chorus of yeah's from Jordan and Hideyoshi was heard. Somewhere in his home Kouta got warm feeling in his heart, maybe being sick today was a blessing in disguise.

The boys lined up. Jordan being in the inside lane, Yuuji in the one next to him, Akihisa being between Yuuji and Hideyoshi the battle was going to be fierce. Minami deciding to be the judge for it, raised her hand up. Akihisa looked at his competition _Okay Jordan absolutely sucks at running so he's done for and Hideyoshi can't outrun a frog with those cute legs, so that meant his biggest competition would be…_

Hearing Minami start the race, Akihisa turned around swinging his fist into Yuuji's face while Yuuji doing the same to Akihisa's face.

"That was a cheap trick Akihisa." Yuuji exclaimed.

"Like you should talk, you did the exact same thing!"

"Um…guys" They turned around seeing Minami pointing Hideyoshi and Jordan running toward them by the finish. "They already pretty much beat you."

"Crap! Akihisa stop Hideyoshi while I go after Jordan."

"Right!" Hideyoshi was sprinting toward the finish that was behind Akihisa. "Hideyoshi you shall not pass!" Hideyoshi then started to go around Akihisa, but Akihisa wouldn't fail. He dove to grab Hideyoshi. It all happened in slow motion. Akihisa looked forward and saw that he had a pair of pants in his hands. _What the… wait! Don't tell me this is…"_ Looking up he saw Hideyoshi's blushing face.

"Whatcha do that for?" The track was covered in blood due to massive nosebleeds from Akihisa and Jordan.

After cleaning the blood off the track everyone sat down calmly. "Hey Akihisa…"

"Yes Himeji?"

"I still have my apple fritter if you want it." Akihisa's face paled again. He quickly got up and waving his hands no.

"I need to head home and eat dinner and…ya bye!" Akihisa started to run toward home but Yuuji was not happy. _Damn him, he is going to make us eat the rest. Not if I can help it._ He was going to chase Akihisa down and shove the fritter down his throat but he just saw a blur grabbing the fritter and shoving down Akihisa's throat instead of him.

"Idiot! If a girl offers you food you take it." Jordan looked over realizing a small girl stand on top of a choking Akihisa with an evil look in her eye. Terrified he tapped Hideyoshi's shoulder.

"Who is that small demon over there?" Not two seconds later said girl was in his face shoving a fritter into his mouth. Starting to choke, Jordan looked up in terror.

"Name is Ryouko Shimazuki punk. If you ever call me short again. I'll kill you!"

**Mr. Fukuhara: How do you find the area of a square?**

**Akihisa: with a map.**

**Mr. Fukuhara: This will be on the test.**


End file.
